


【南北车】等不到的人

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 3





	【南北车】等不到的人

将军绫x戏子依  
————分割线————  
梨园的大门被推开，一身戎装的将军看了眼台上翩翩起舞的人儿，走到了属于自己的位置。  
“台上这位戏子叫什么？”将军解下披风挂在椅背上，摘下军帽放在一旁，红色的眸子中映着戏子的脸。  
“将军，这位戏子姓洛，名天依，是唱戏的一把好手。”将军身后的人弯下腰，毕恭毕敬地答道。  
将军嘴角微微上扬，津津有味地看着戏，看起来心情很好，然而身后随将军征战沙场的人却打了个寒颤。  
一曲结束，洛天依退回后台，脱去戏服走进了自己单独的梳妆间，窗外梅花盛开，幽幽的香味让人放松了下来。  
“咔”房门被推开，军靴踩在木质地板上的声音清晰地进入洛天依的耳中。  
“不知是哪位大人不请自入。”洛天依的嗓音十分清脆，跟夜莺颇有些相似。  
没有回话，走到洛天依身后，压低的军帽遮住了那人的脸。  
“梨园的后台不是什么人都能进来的！”洛天依一拍梳妆台站了起来，声音带上了愤怒。  
“但是，一路上并没有人拦我。”那人抬起头，帽檐的阴影下一双红瞳映出洛天依精致的脸庞。  
“原来是乐正绫大将军，不知大人擅入天依的梳妆间有何贵干？”洛天依靠在了梳妆台上，语气中藏着嘲讽。  
“在下被今日唱戏的戏子迷住了，自然要亲自过来欣赏一下。”乐正绫移开凳子，拉近两人距离。  
“大人喜欢天依唱的戏可以随时来听，但是，未经允许进入他人的房间，是大人的不对吧。”洛天依皱了皱眉头，不自觉地向后缩了缩身子。  
乐正绫笑了笑，摘下军帽丢在一旁，突然探身吻住了洛天依。  
“唔！”洛天依心中一惊，毫不犹豫狠狠咬了乐正绫的下唇，铁锈味在口中弥漫。  
洛天依趁乐正绫吃痛后退的空隙冲向房门，却发现根本打不开。  
“别想了，门我上了锁，外面有我的人守着，你就算出去也逃不掉。”乐正绫不急不慢地走到洛天依身前，俯身和洛天依对视  
“混蛋！”洛天依抬手想给乐正绫一耳光，却在空中被抓住，随后便被牢牢地按在了门上。  
“像我这种军痞，什么没被骂过，洛天依，乖一点，因为，我也不知道我会做出什么。”乐正绫伸出舌头舔去唇上溢出的鲜血，红色的眼睛里好像燃起了火焰。  
再次吻住洛天依，为了防止又被咬，乐正绫腾出手捏住了她的双颊，舌头闯入口腔，勾起对方不远配合的小舌。  
“嗯~”洛天依感觉自己脸上烧了起来，想要咬住牙关却被那只手死死钳住。  
乐正绫直起身子，暧昧的银丝随着两人的分离逐渐消失。  
洛天依立刻合上了嘴，喘着气怒视着乐正绫，感觉到一只手在自己腰间摸索，羞耻和愤怒让她抬脚一个膝顶狠狠撞在乐正绫的腹部。  
“嗯！”乐正绫闷哼一声，松开了钳制着洛天依手，后退了两步。  
洛天依看到乐正绫阴沉着脸，一咬牙，迅速绕过她跑向敞开的窗户，右脚踏上窗沿，准备翻窗逃走。  
“我说过要你乖点的吧？！”乐正绫压抑着怒气的声音让洛天依动作一顿，下一秒自己就被打横抱起。  
“放……”洛天依挣扎着想要逃离乐正绫，却在看到她眼中深藏的愤怒和不耐烦后，瞬间没了气势。  
乐正绫显然失去了耐心，扫开梳妆台上碍事的东西，将洛天依放了上去，没有任何停留张口含住了她的唇瓣，轻咬啃食着，左手扯开上衣抚摸着她的细腰。  
“唔~”洛天依双手抵在乐正绫的肩上做着并没有用的反抗。  
常年握枪的左手布满老茧，刺激着洛天依娇嫩的皮肤。  
“啊~哈……”乐正绫在洛天依呼吸困难前放开了她，低头吮吸着她雪白的脖颈留下显眼的红印，左手上移握住了山峰。  
“嗯~别……”洛天依的双手渐渐没了力气，两人的姿势顿时有种半推半就的感觉。  
乐正绫埋头咬着洛天依的锁骨，能够一手掌握柔软在自己的施压下变化着形状。  
“嗯啊~轻……唔~”随着乐正绫的揉捏，红缨被抵在枪茧上不断摩擦，过强的快感让洛天依一时间抑制不住自己的声音，收回一只手，抬到嘴边咬住手背，防止自己发出更多羞人的呻吟。  
“啧。”乐正绫显然对于洛天依的行为十分不满，抽出自己的皮带捆住她的双手，确信她挣脱不开，低头咬住了另一边挺立的红缨。  
“啊~等…不要……”洛天依感觉胸口传来陌生的快感，不自觉地挺起身子，然而这个动作却让乐正绫更加方便抱着她。  
左手不知何时放开了已经揉红的雪峰，转移到微微湿润的穴口。  
“天依，听话多好啊。”乐正绫因为情欲而沙哑的嗓音撩拨着洛天依的神经，禁地中闯进了入侵者，下意识地合拢双腿却被乐正绫的身体阻拦。  
乐正绫的指腹摩挲着花唇，稍稍分开就能感觉到粘稠的湿润，寻找到花核，不太温柔地抚摸着。  
“啊！轻…轻点……哈…疼~”洛天依撒娇一般的语气挠着乐正绫的心，乱动的双腿蹭着她的腰。  
“天依最好不要乱动，我还忍着给你润滑，没直接进去。”乐正绫咬着洛天依的耳垂，呢喃时喉咙的振动也传给了她。  
“嗯~”洛天依的双手被压在胸前，因为慌张，顺势抓住了乐正绫的衣领，敏感的耳朵被对方占领，理智逐渐被消磨殆尽，欲望开始主宰身体。  
乐正绫坏笑着，捏着洛天依花核的双指突然用力。  
“啊！”洛天依感觉到一股电流从尾椎窜上大脑，下身不受控制地收缩，未经人事的她直接被这突如其来的刺激弄得泄了身。  
“啧啧，名角儿洛天依的身体原来这么敏感吗。”乐正绫看了看手掌上粘稠的液体，调侃着洛天依。  
“唔~绫……”洛天依的手拽着乐正绫的衣领不放，高潮过后的身体无比敏感，粗糙的军服随着乐正绫的呼吸摩擦着洛天依的大腿内侧，花瓣又有要吐出液体的迹象。  
乐正绫明显被洛天依的行为弄得愣了一下，随即勾起嘴角，左手分开花瓣，就着爱液的润滑双指一下子闯入洞穴。  
“啊！”洛天依感觉下身传来撕裂的疼痛，攥着乐正绫衣领的指关节因用力而发白，身体微微颤抖着蜷缩起来。  
乐正绫停留在原地，小幅度地旋转或者曲起手指想要帮助洛天依缓解疼痛。  
“呼……绫……”洛天依把头埋在乐正绫肩膀上，眼角的泪水蹭在了军服上。  
乐正绫侧头吻了吻洛天依的耳廓，双指开始抽动，之前的高潮让甬道十分湿润，抽插并没有什么困难。  
“唔啊~绫……哈…慢……嗯~”洛天依已经说不出完整的话了，随着乐正绫的抽插晃动着身体，早已不见之前反抗的样子。  
乐正绫抬头咬着洛天依的喉咙，感受着她呻吟时的振动，绷紧手腕，抽插的速度逐渐加快，无意间蹭过了不少敏感点，不断分泌的爱液打湿了她的手指又被带了出去，穴口的嫩肉随着手指的抽插变得充血。  
“唔啊~那里……别…嗯~慢……哈~”洛天依的声音带上了哭腔，殊不知这却更加刺激了乐正绫。  
“啊~”拔高的呻吟告诉了乐正绫自己撞到了哪里，满意地勾起嘴角，红瞳中有着显眼的占有欲。  
不遗余力地冲撞着自己发现的敏感点，带血的液体从乐正绫手指上低落，一滴滴打在地板上。  
“天依……”乐正绫呢喃地喊着洛天依的名字，感觉到内壁开始收缩便抽出了自己的手指。  
“唔~”洛天依迎来了自己第二次高潮，力气早已耗尽，双手松开了乐正绫的衣领，无力地垂下，意识逐渐模糊，最后看到的画面就是身上人带这些忧伤的红瞳。  
乐正绫见洛天依昏睡过去，简单清理了一下，用自己的披风裹住她娇小的身躯，将她抱到了椅子上，看了看怀表，把自己的军帽戴在了洛天依的头上，用随身携带的笔留了张纸条便转身离开，睡梦中的洛天依不安地皱起眉头。  
战争不会结束，身为将军的乐正绫不可能临战脱逃……哪怕是必死的战斗。  
鲜血染红了乐正绫的军服，红瞳中映出烽烟四起的战场，对于疼痛早已麻木，或许支撑她撑到现在的，是那个在梨园台上翩翩起舞的戏子了吧……  
“绫将军……”洛天依唱完一曲回到梳妆间，窗外盛开的梅花就像那天一样。  
洛天依取下椅背上的披风抱在怀里，上面还残留着她的味道。  
“绫将军啊，天依不相信您是那种无情之人啊。”洛天依喃喃自语的声音却在颤抖，蜷缩在椅子上，完全不用看，一伸手就拿到了那顶军帽，自己戴有些大。  
热闹的梨园中，一位戏子抱着件和自己格格不入的披风，略大的军帽下，是无声滑落的泪水，梳妆台上有一张被戏子看过无数遍的纸条。  
“对不起，等我。”


End file.
